


【FF14】 关于光呆发情期被下药那些事

by Kalten_Hurrikan



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Characters, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, R-18, ff14 - Freeform, ntr, 女光呆, 最终幻想14 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalten_Hurrikan/pseuds/Kalten_Hurrikan
Summary: 标题实际有点瞎起的emmmm第一次写这种不洁的小黄文！！！不要太在意文笔，咱的文笔是真滴不太好1551R18！  光呆♀X不知道是谁的男人！！！暴力鼓掌注意！（害，起码不是R18-G，放心。）恶堕注意！（堕落什么的真是太刺激了！）NTR要素注意！（牛头人天下第一！）觉得OK就看下去吧准备好了？看吧↓↓↓
Relationships: Thancred - Relationship, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	【FF14】 关于光呆发情期被下药那些事

光在大家眼里永远是那个温柔且强大的伟大战士。不论是蛮神讨伐还是迎击敌军，每次光都能完美的完成任务。每当回到摩杜纳的石之家或者乌尔达哈的沙之家，光的脸上总是洋溢着微笑。  
“有点时候还会帮我一起研究黑魔法，虽然大部分时候是傻傻得看着我哈哈哈”雅修特拉如是说道。  
“她呀？我觉得她挺不错的，作为战士有着强大的力量，作为女性也散发着吸引男人的气息，哈？你问我这个？我当然想和光交往啦，不过我觉得她是个洁白无瑕的人，肯定是看不上我这种风流的男人啦。”桑克瑞德摇了摇头感慨道。  
“啊啊，光是大好人！我当然喜欢她啦，她每次采集回来都会给我留好多稀有矿石，很大程度上帮到了拂晓的资金问题！哎，什么时候阿尔菲诺这个家伙也能像光一样就好啦...”塔塔露满心欢喜的笑着............  
但实际上，光自己非常清楚自己是个什么样的人，就同弗雷所说的一样，自己其实根本不想去做那些繁琐的事情，但碍于情面只能一直做下去。而且自己其实根本没有拂晓的伙伴们想得那么好。光自己很清楚，自己其实根本不是一个纯洁的人，由于敖龙族每过一段时间的发情期，导致光早早得了解了男女之欢，脑子里其实一直想着那种羞羞的事情。即便自己还是个待放的花苞。自从第一次自慰之后，光就深深得爱上了这种身体上的刺激。  
自从从太阳神草原旅行到艾欧泽亚后，自己已经很久没有自慰了。现在还是艾欧泽亚大陆的英雄，是光之战士，更不能做出有伤风气的事情，要是让别人知道了自己的情况，不知道大家会怎么想。碍于这些事情，光只能一直忍受着。  
但这几天不行了，平常光有偷偷从乌尔达哈黑市买来的抑制剂来压住自己每次发情期的性欲。但这次不知道恒辉队突然采取了行动，把之前一直睁一只眼闭一只眼的黑市据点给清除了，不过还好，光并没有暴露自己曾去过黑市。但现在没有了抑制剂，发情期将至，再加上许久没有做过私事，不知道自己会怎么样。  
“总不能和雅修特拉或者于里昂热说吧，而且这样的话肯定会追问我之前怎么拿到抑制剂的.........”光如此想到。自己绝对不能拜托拂晓的那两位魔法师去帮自己做抑制剂。就算不是被追问的问题，但要是被拂晓的各位知道光因为这种事情去特意拜托雅修特拉或者于里昂热，肯定会被大家用另外的眼光看待。想了一会儿，光决定先把事情抛在脑后，今天的挖矿采集才是首要目标。不过光打算早早回家自己研究一下抑制剂，虽然算不上厉害，但自己对炼金药水还是略知一二的。  
“早知道当初第一次买药水的时候就开始自己研究了，也不会因为现在黑市被清除后这么烦恼，都是因为懒啊，哎......这段时间只能和拂晓众人请个假什么的，过等发情期过了再外出吧”光在回家的路上如此想到。“再过一两天应该就是发情期了，明天用通讯贝联系一下塔塔露吧。感觉这次来的比较早，这两天已经有点感觉了唉........”如此想着，突然光想到了一个点子，去诺斯尔特看看说不定可以买到抑制剂。  
诺斯尔特是一家由权贵保护着的黑店，基本上就算是恒辉队也管不了。之前光在执行任务的时候去过一次.诺斯尔特给光的感觉其实挺不好的，因为诺斯尔特好像只接待男性，店里只有男性客人和在舞台前赤裸着身体跳舞的猫魅族女性和人类女性。对于光这种暮晖女性，里面的客人一直用下流的眼光看着。之前居然还有人公然说道“敖龙的鳞片简直是情趣东西”，这让光非常反感，所以当时看了眼就离开了。  
“不过毕竟之前听说过诺斯尔特的店主也做黑市生意，说不定能从他那边买到抑制剂。”光想着，并摸了摸自己的小腹。“要不是因为这个，我可不想去这种鬼地方，哎。还好背包里带着草布袍，换下衣服遮一下脸和身体再去吧。总不能让人家看出来自己。”  
一踏进店里，只看到一堆雇佣兵，刺客等大汉坐着举杯喝酒，台上几个脱衣舞娘也在摆动着自己的胴体，一眼望去，都是男性客人。这让光十分反感。  
“啧....真是低俗。赶紧问问店主，然后离开吧。”光看准了吧台，踏着小碎步走了过去。  
“喂，你看这个用草布袍包着自己的人，看这个体型应该是个女人诶，你说女人到这里来是干啥”“笨蛋，你是第一次来吧。你只知道这家黑店只给男性服务，那你知道这家店还有隐藏项目？”“什么项目？”“不知道了吧，一看你就是个死处男。只接待男当然是因为有女人玩啊。有些种族可是有发情期的。比如乌尔达哈最容易见到的猫魅族，每次发情期可是有不少淫乱的猫娘到这里。店主也专门给VIP用户设置了一个套间，只要你是VIP并且当天有发情的女人来，在那里你可以随意放肆。当然获取的收入会有一半给那些女人，对于那些穷人其实也算是最后的谋生选择。看这个人好像也不是猫魅族的，也不知道是什么种族，诶嘿嘿....如果是敖龙，埃维拉.....你看我干啥，我只是想想而已，我也不是VIP，想当VIP可得有权有势。你想处男毕业还是去街上找吧”两个雇佣兵在吧台旁窃窃私语。  
光对于这种环境非常厌恶，脑子里也只想着赶快离开，没听清楚那两个男人说的什么，只听到了“处男”“发情”等字眼。不管那些，光走到了吧台前。  
“店主在么，我有事找他。”光软绵绵地坐在板凳上，努力发出中性的声音对着那个擦着酒杯的男人说道。诺斯尔特里的男性荷尔蒙无时不刻刺激着光，让光开始感到无力和燥热。  
“这位客人，想要点什么。”那个男人转过脸，笑眯眯得对着光说道。“我不是来吃喝的，叫一下你们的店主。我有事找他。”光无力得说道，声音逐渐变回悦耳的本音且说话声越来越小。  
男人再次看了看光，会心一笑。常年累月做这种事情，当然明白了面前的客人，不，应该说是这位女性想要的是什么。“明白了，请跟我过来吧。埃尔瓦塔，你过来帮我看一下前台，有新‘酒水’来了。”另一位身着西装的猫魅男性从里头走了出来。“真是的，我刚处理完上一个‘酒水’的房间。又要到前排招呼客人。”“行了别抱怨了，这是工作。”说着，男人将自己手中的作业交给了猫魅男性。  
“那我们走吧”。男人转向光说道。“哦....好.....等下，我感觉脚步有点重.......”光觉得自己意识越来越模糊，身体也越来越重，‘酒水’？是什么东西....我都说了不要吃喝了....”光这样想到。  
“哎呀呀，这位客人我来搀扶你吧，看你好像重心都不太稳了。”“啊啊.....那就麻烦了....”  
走进里间房门的那一刻，光闻到了一种说不出来的香气，给人的感觉就是....很邪魅。  
突然男人一把掀开光的草布袍，露出了敖龙族特有的双角和尾巴。“啊！你干什么！”突然被掀起衣服的光回复了一丝精神，但随即身体开始不听使唤了，渐渐地软了下来。  
“哎，居然是难得一见的敖龙族女性。”男人对着光笑着说“你来这里不就是为了当‘酒水’赚钱么，放心，客人会好好待你的。”  
男人扶抱着光，将光放在了一个昏暗的房间，光隐隐约约看到了一个身材高大的人影坐在其中。  
光还想说些什么，但是光发现自己已经完全瘫在地上了，连话也说不出来了。  
“客人你好，今天的‘酒水’可是非常的难得呢，是一位女性的敖龙族呢。今天还是照旧，随意玩弄，但请不要伤害到人家哦。那么，我就下去了，今天的媚药香气用的是来自利姆萨罗敏萨的‘海妖’，该媚药会使女性的身体完全放松，并且性欲翻倍。请慢慢享用。”说着男人撕毁了光的草布袍，露出了白嫩的胴体。常年累月的冒险使光有了一个完美的身体，恰到好处的胸部和丰满的臀部，腹部的六块腹肌更是激起了男人的征服欲望。  
光发现自己完全掉入了圈套，挣扎得想起身，想要逃离这个是非之地。但是媚药的香气让自己完全没法控制自己，发情期好像也因为媚药的刺激直接提前了。  
“哦吼吼，今天居然是个敖龙族，老子可以好好玩玩新花样了。”光意识到处境不妙，但奈何自己现在完全没法起身，而且...自己的身体已经开始有反应了。  
光感到自己的下身逐渐有汁水慢慢流了出来，胸部也开始了肿胀，乳头已经完全立了起来。  
意识正在逐渐被性欲吞没。  
男人撇开光的双腿，光的私处一览无余得暴露在男人面前。粉嫩的小穴不停地流出汁水。男人用手戳进穴口“嗯....”光发出一声喘息。“嗯？还是个处女？。”男人边说边扶起光，准备用自己硕大的性器入侵光的身体。光睁开眼睛，随即看到了男人的性器，惊恐得说道：“不要，不要，这么大进不来的。放开我，我只是来找店主的。不要.....”光用着最后一点力气，挣扎着想从男人的手中离开，奈何自己被媚药弄得一点力气都没有了。完全被男人紧紧得抓住。  
男人没有在意光的话语，粗暴地入侵了光的体内。“啊！不要！放开我！不要再进来了，好疼啊，不要！”瞬间的疼痛让光缓过了一丝精神，光无力地用手锤着男人的背。“哦，嘶~处女就是紧啊，哈哈哈哈，你锤啊，真舒服。海妖的效果可真好。”男人猛得一下将自己的性器完全捅进了光的身体中，随即开始了自己的猛烈攻势，“哈啊....啊......啊......”身体与身体之间的碰撞声环绕在四周。肉欲的气息围绕在两个人周围。“小骚货，虽然是个处，但身体真的很不错嘛。”男人轻轻得咬住光的角，“嗯？.....”光颤抖了一下，男人感到自己的大腿上突然被水喷湿了，向下一看，光的下体不断得冒出淫水。  
“哈啊啊......”光感到十分得无力，刚刚那一下自己直接高潮了，媚药的加成让自己的小穴直接喷出了大量的汁水。“真是个骚货，敖龙族都像你这么容易高潮的么？”“不是的.....我没有.....放开我，我要离开这里.....”虽然口上这么讲着，但光的身体却好像自己扭动了起来，仿佛像是在和男人说自己非常的欲求不满。自己的身体已经完全被性欲所占据，只剩下最后一点羞耻感和作为英雄的负罪感在支撑着自己保持着理智。“嘴上说着不要，身体却很老实啊。”男人继续开始了猛烈的进攻，并且双手抓住了光的乳房，开始了玩弄。  
手指不断地挑逗着光的乳头，下身也马不停息得继续着猛烈的进攻“哈啊啊.....啊.....”光无力得喘息着，身体的高潮和对性欲的追求让光仅剩的一点理智也即将消失殆尽。再一次，光粉嫩的下身又一次喷出了甜蜜的汁水。小穴也开始慢慢适应男人硕大的性器，穴肉紧紧地贴着每次入侵进来的异物。  
过了一会儿，男人放开了光，拔出了自己的性器，仿佛是累了想要休息一下。“哈啊啊......趁现在....”光缓慢的爬着，不知道方向，不知道位置，只是想离开，离开这个男人的魔爪。“真正的享受现在才开始哦”男人对着光笑道。“什......么......”光转头看向男人，男人拿出了一瓶药水，然后往自己的性器上倒了上去，突然间，男人的性器开始了增大，过了一会儿居然有了原本大小的1倍之多。光愣愣得看着这根巨大无比的性器，“哈啊啊...这么大插进来会死的.....不要，让我走吧，不要啊.....”光还在这样想着的时候，男人直接拉住光的尾巴，将光拽了回来，地面的摩擦让光的乳头受到了巨大的刺激，下身又一次喷出了淫水。“贱货。”男人抱起光，一下子放在了自己的性器上，慢慢得按住光，“啊！！好疼啊!快拔出去，这么大会裂开的！不要啊，会死的！真的会死的！不要....”光的小穴缓慢的吃着大小不对称的性器，阴道口的穴肉开始发红，仿佛马上就快出现裂痕。“哈啊啊....”光又一次高潮了，伴随着淫水的喷出，黄色的尿液也直接喷了出来，光失禁了。  
“敖龙的身体可真棒啊！身体小，容易抱住，还有天然的鳞片作为情趣物”男人一下子用手把光往下按了下去，一下子撞击到了光的子宫口。  
“呃嗯呃呃.....”光翻起来了白眼，下身喷射着汁水，瘫在了男人的怀里。男人抱住光小小是身躯，继续着的进攻，仿佛只是在玩一比一的真人自慰器，肆意地使用着光.....男人的喉咙中发出低声的嘶吼，性器一再重复着抽出挺进的动作，两人在这样激烈的交合中宛如两条离水已久、在雨水中汲取着养分的鱼，弹跳着融为一体。可惜的是光在这段残忍的性侵中早已失去了意识。过了半个多小时后，男人总算铆足了劲，一下子全部侵泄在了光的体内，缓慢地拔出了自己的性器，硕大无比的下根连着光的子宫，也一起露出了体外。男人不屑的从光的子宫处拔出。性器依旧坚挺地立着，还是不满足的他继续对着光的嘴开始就进攻。“下面玩够了，开始上面吧。”  
................  
“玛顿，我玩完了，进去收拾一下吧。今天的这个敖龙很不错，这龙尾和龙角真是刺激人啊，下次还有的话记得提前通知我哦，今天多给你点小费。”“是，感谢惠顾。”男人转身走出房间，叫玛顿的前台侍者捂着鼻子走了进来，整个房间弥漫着淫欲的腥臭味。玛顿只看到光翻着白眼躺在地上，身体抽搐着，全身被精液所覆盖，嘴巴不断得吐出不知道是白沫还是精液，外露的子宫也缓慢地喷吐着腥气极重的混合液体，就像一个被玩坏了的玩具。“肉棒....想要哈啊啊啊.....好爽啊.....”光淫荡得呻吟着。叫做玛顿的男人摇了摇头，拿起一桶清水往光身上泼去，开始给光清洗身体。  
....  
....  
....  
“桑克瑞德，光最近晚上一直外出诶，你去看看光咋了，我感觉她老是忧心忡忡的。”塔塔露担忧得看着桑克瑞德。“嗯？为啥我要去做跟踪光这种事情呀？”桑克瑞德对着塔塔露皱起了眉头。“废话，别以为我不知道你喜欢光。这种事情当然应该让喜欢的人去做，关心关心喜欢的人不是应该的嘛”塔塔露对着桑克瑞德偷笑。“这.....好吧，我知道了。”桑克瑞德脸红了起来。  
当天，桑克瑞德十分老练地躲在暗处观察着光“光不是还是和往常一样嘛，有啥好在意的。哎，或许我可以趁这个机会和光告白？不知道光会怎么想emmm,要是失败了我以后怎么面对光....”桑克瑞德在暗处苦恼了起来。  
过了一会儿，光做完了采集工作，离开了。桑克瑞德麻溜得跟了上去。但是，却发现光并没有走向自己的家或是两个拂晓的据点，而是走向了桑克瑞德熟悉的黑店区域。  
“诺斯尔特？光来这种地方干什么？”桑克瑞德感到非常疑惑。  
“啊有人过来了，我先藏一下。”桑克瑞德转身踏进了另一家店，目送着光进入了诺斯尔特。  
过了几分钟，桑克瑞德慢慢走出，走进了诺斯尔特。  
一眼望去全身雇佣兵等男人在欢天喜地得吃喝。环顾四周，桑克瑞德并没有找到光。  
“难道光去里面了？”凭借着高超的技艺，桑克瑞德潜入了诺斯尔特的后方。小心得勘察着四周的情况。在路过一个房间的时候，一个熟悉的声音进入桑克瑞德的耳中。桑克瑞德简直不相信自己听到了些什么。  
“今天不要像之前那样对待人家嘛，每次都把人家搞到失禁，哼！”  
“哎，等下等下，下面还没湿呢，不要。不要直接捅进来啊，啊！”  
“哈啊啊....还是那么的大，真是的，真粗暴~不过，我好喜欢~用力玩弄我吧”  
桑克瑞德转过身去，从房间中看到了一幅他不可能相信的画面。  
光全身赤裸着被一个巨大的鲁加粗暴捅着，说着那种淫乱的话语，肉欲的气息充满了整个房间。  
桑克瑞德被这一个场景震惊到了，过了一会儿才缓过神来。“不会的，光不是那样的人。肯定是我看错了，我先回去吧。光她肯定没事的。她不会的，不会的。”  
桑克瑞德默默地离开了诺斯尔特。  
....  
....  
....  
“光，你今天有空么，我有些事想单独和你谈谈。”  
“哎？好吧。那待会儿去我家吧。”  
傍晚，桑克瑞德来到了光的家中。怀着忐忑的心态，他轻轻地推开了房门。  
桑克瑞德坚信自己当时只是看错了，那么纯洁无瑕的光，怎么会屈人之下，而且还说着那么淫乱的话。  
但当桑克瑞德看向房内的那一刻，他整个人都崩塌了，他绝不想去相信，自己眼前的一幕竟然是真的。在自己眼里那么纯洁无瑕的光，竟然....  
“小桑桑，那天你看见了吧~对不起了哦~我呀，忘记了咱们拂晓的男性的感受，今天，我就补偿给你啦~来吧，请尽情享用我哦~桑❤克❤瑞❤德。”  
光淫荡得摆动着下体，对着打开门的桑克瑞德，说着淫荡的话语，摆开了M字大腿，一张一合的私处引诱着面前的男人.....  
....  
....  
....


End file.
